Opportunity
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: He thinks about her, she thinks about him. They took their own ways but, that same evil will come again and this time there might be a chance that they can confess their love once and for all.


**Opportunity**

After the battle between Gonondorf and sending Midna to her ream, Link was looking to the stars, thinking about Zelda the Hyrule princess. He have return to Ordon's Village to keep going with his life but, now he doesn't know what to do with his life. He had a bad feeling, something was about to happen and that include Zelda. For some reason his mind was invade by Zelda, he thought that was the reason why she was in his mind but, theirs something that nobody knows. And he was negating that but, now… he can no longer keep denying it, he love Zelda. It's like from the beginning he always love her, and he never knew it until now. And now he feels something bad is haunting Zelda, he has very clear his feelings for her. H will give, sacrifice and dye for her if it was necessary but, now what can he do? His no longer with her, at her side where he should be. Sometimes he would like to be with her in that exact moment but, he can't and even if he want to, he can't be with her for the simples part that she's a princess and his a peasant. After that he went to bed and later he saw something terrible in his dream, in his dream he saw Zelda suffering and dying in front of his eyes. Now he was sure that he shouldn't have leave Zelda alone in the first place.

With Zelda…

She was looking at the night sky where the stars are. She was thinking about Link and how it would have been if she have told him that she have some feelings toward him but, then again she was too shy to do it. And now her heart was in pain for not having him right beside her but, the real problem was that she feel something uneasy right now. Something that is haunting her right now and that exact moment. She turn around and for some reason she was beginning to have fear in her room. Now she went to her bed and have some sleep for tomorrow morning but, what she didn't expect was that there will be no other morning in the castle because by the time she close her eyes she woke up by a terrible nightmare about Link. He was suffering and dying in front of her eyes. She was about to get up went some pair of hands grave, one in her waist and one in her mouth from keeping her from screaming. The last thing she saw was the person who was holding her, that person was suppose to be dead, apparently he wasn't dead at all because he was in her room.

- I told you that I will have my revenge on you and that little warrior of yours.- he say laughing while he was kidnapping the princess.

With Link…

He was already in the castle and he was running toward the chambers of the princess with some guards because they didn't believe that the princess was in danger right now but, by the time they got there it was already too late. The chamber was empty and the princess long gone with who knows who. Link fell to the ground with his hands in the ground too. He was fighting to let the tears fall but, in his mind was that it was all his fault that this happen. If he had come anytime sooner he would have save her from this terrible moment. But she was gone, all gone and who knows what's going to happen to her. Then a guard was looking at the mirror of the princess and that got everyone's attention. The mirror was been writing with blood which cause the alarm on Link.

_If you want your princess alive find me in the Dark Forest, if you don't come she's going to dye suffering in the heart of the forest with nobody to rescue her. If by the time the moon hits it's set point your not there she's going to die by my own blade, so don't come late._

_With that I head running outside of the castle and got on Epona to the Dark Forest and rescue Zelda._

_- I promise that I will not leave you again.- Link think._

_With Zelda…_

_She was lock in a tablet with her arms and legs and in front of her was the person who kidnap her. She was so scare that Link will come and she pray to the goddesses that he will never come to her rescue or else… that will be his end. _

_With Link…_

_He was entering the Dark Forest and by the time he got to his destination, his horror fit went he saw that the tablet she was been lock was taking all her life force energy. She look very pale and it was very obvious that she was almost out of energy and that anytime now she will pass away. He got off of Epona and dash toward her but, was block by a dark figure and that person standing there was no other than Ganondorf._

_- I was expecting you… to come.- he say._

_- Leave her alone.- Link say._

_- Not a chance. You see by every minute she loses some energy I become stronger. Yes, Link. Her life force energy is becoming mine by every second and by the time the moon hits it's set point… she will die and I will be reborn as the new king of Hyrule.- he say._

_- Not until I defeat you.- Link say._

_-You're not going to save her before the set point. I will make sure of that.- he say._

_With that the battle started and almost by the set point Link kill Ganondorf. And he vanish like ashes. With that the moon hit it's set point and the tablet broke freeing Zelda. Link run toward her and grab her in his arms to take her back home. But, it was already dark and there were many creatures in the Dark Forest so, he make Epona to gallop faster to the real forest of Hyrule. In the other forest he found a lost cabin where they could pass the night. She was still sleeping in his arms so he have to take her in._

_With Zelda…_

_She was still sleeping but, then she woke up by opening her eyes in a hurry. She set up by looking where she was and later she went to open the door to see more about the house. She found Link setting in a couch next to a chimney_

_- Link?- ask Zelda._

_- Um? Oh, your finally awake.- say Link standing up and heading toward her._

_- Well? Where are we?- she ask._

_- This is a abandon cabin in the middle of the forest but, I think that we can stay here for the night. Other wise if I keep going in the forest we could be attack by who knows what. Do you really want that to happen?- ask Link._

_- NO! not really.- she say a little uneasy._

_Then she started to feel nervous to be alone with Link in that cabin, for something bad and something good was flowing in her mind. The bad one was that she should feel that way toward him and that she should stay away from him. The good one was that she want to be next to him and that she want to do some things that normally she doesn't think much, specially right now was the worse part._

_- Link… I.- she couldn't say what she was about to say because she was scare of his reaction._

_- Yes?- ask Link looking at her with his gorgeous eyes that she always like about him. Boy he was so handsome that she was dying to be in his arms and go back with him to the very same bedroom she just woke up._

_With Link…_

_He saw that she was becoming a little envious and that her cheeks were turning red. Then he just walk toward her and took her chin, and started to kiss her very lightly. Then he felt that her arms were around his neck and that she was getting to much closer to him than unusually. With that the kiss transform into a deepen one and later to a passionate one. They have to pull away for air._

_- Zelda…- he say panting._

_- Link…- she say panting._

_Then, Link took Zelda in his arms and head toward the bedroom. Went he close the door they started to kiss again and pulling away their clothing while heading to the bed. When they got there she moan when they fall down. That was one of the lovely sounds he heard of her and with that it make more excite than before. _

_With Zelda…_

_She just keep kissing him and not letting him go, she always wanted this to happen but, she never expect that he love her too. And now they were in the bed, she started to feel his muscular body then with her hands she touch his hair, his back and his torso. Went she got there she heard a moan from him and that make her to lose her control and let go._

_- Link… I need… you to…- she couldn't finish her phrase because Link kiss her again and going down her neck, then to her chess. Then she felt that he move to one of her breast and suck up with his mouth while with the other he squeeze it with his hand. She was extremely excited and she got even more went she felt his other hand going up from her leg and that his fingers enter her, to the place that nobody could touch. That make her to moan even louder than before while she hold his head. She like it very much for the stimulation of her chess and between her legs that she thought that she was going to die from pleasure._

_With Link…_

_He was getting to much excited but, he wanted to make her his right now went he felt the liquid that Zelda was making between her legs that only mean one thing. She was already excited._

_- Link… I… can't stand it… anymore… I need you.- she say moaning._

_He look up and saw noting but desire in her eyes, he make her legs open , to have a better chance to position himself in her entrance. Before he could go any farter he look at her eyes._

_- Are you sure you want this?- he ask._

_She just nod and he got in and later pass her barrier, which cause her to let a sound of pain. Because her nails hold him very hard in his back._

_- Do you want me to stop?- he ask worry that he have hurt her very much. She had her eyes close but later open them._

_- No, just… keep going.- she say kissing him again._

_With that he continue to go in and out of her very gently so, she could get use to his body._

_With Zelda…_

_She was feeling very much pain went he enter her but every time he did it, the pain vanish and let the pleasure take it's place. With that she was catching up with Link. She felt that Link started to speed up which make her to have the most exquisite sensation she ever experience. Every move they make, they just say how much they love each other._

_With Link…_

_He felt that she was getting use to his body so he speed up a little more making her moans to be a near scream. She was holding him very tightly now that she was enjoying it too. But went he felt her tensing up, he started to move faster, pushing deeper and harder into Zelda. And they say their own names now that they were near to release._

_With Zelda…_

_She felt went she got to a sweet release and also Link got there too. He landed on top of her but, she like to feel that weight on top of her._

_- Link…?- she ask panting._

_- Hmm…?- he say._

_- I love you.- she say at last._

_- I love you too.- he say at last before sleep tuck a toll on them and fall asleep._


End file.
